When Hiding From Lavender
by MuggleGuitarist
Summary: Hermione is walking through the halls when she finds herself behind a statue with one disgruntled Ron...OneShot. Fluffy... RonHermione...slight HarryGinny


Disclaimer: Not only do I not own Harry Potter or the characters/themes in it, I don't own many other things… but that's just beside the point! Pretty much, all you have to know is that the incredibly brilliant J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter …and not me... (sad face.)

**AN: Although I must admit fluffy one-shots are not exactly within my usual writing style, I thought this up one day and decided I would go against my beliefs and write it… You see, I love to READ cheesy one-shots, but when it comes to writing them…I just don't…. Well, I believe that's enough rambling from me! On with this pathetically cheesy, one-sided (RonHermione), sappy and fluffy fic! **

…**Also there is a slight bit of HarryGinny… but who's surprised there?**

**OoOoh! Also, this takes place _somewhere_ after when Ginny and Harry get together and before… the incident with…Dumbledore… (walks away from the computer to take a moment to wipe the tears… Okay, all better.) **

When Hiding From Lavender

Hermione walked down toward the common room. She was rather depressed. She had just tried (and failed) yet again, to talk to the house elves. They just wouldn't listen to her. Other than Dobby, all the house elves were, well to put it bluntly, annoyed with her.

She sighed and continued her walk of defeat. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and she was roughly pulled down behind a rather ugly, yet large statue of… well she wasn't quite sure what it was exactly. Though, the statue was not at the top of her concerns at that moment.

Hermione looked over to see who had pulled her onto the ground. She found herself facing a scared, somewhat disgruntled redhead.

"Ron? Wha-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Hermione, you have _got _to help me! Lavender is looking for me. I can't face her. I've been trying to break things off with her for _days_. Every time I get close to talking to her," Ron stopped and shuddered, "I imagine her and all of her giggling friends coming after me. The wrath of Lavender and a group of her girl friends is a _scary _thing!"

Hermione laughed. "Ron you're completely insane. She's not going to come after you. Plus, if you avoid her she'll be even more upset. Just go talk to her. If you tell her why you want to break up and if you break it off _nicely_, she'll understand. Just tell her why you want it to end."

"Well if I tell her the reason, well, lets just say she won't like it…" Ron trailed off. He looked at Hermione. She gave him a quizzical look.

"What? What's the reason?"

"Well, er." Ron started. This seemed to be a difficult task. "You see, it's like this. Er, I, well I uh like someone else. Well, I've liked this someone for a while, and I uh, I just don't feel right being with her while I like, no _love, _this other girl…"

"No I don't suppose she'll like that very much, but if it's the truth than I suppose that's what you should tell her." Hermione said. She paused for a moment and then continued on again. "This other girl… Is she one of Lavender's friends? Because if she were, well, that would complicate things."

"No, I really don't think they're friends." Ron said looking up at the statue thing, his ears turning slightly pink. "She's nothing at all like Lavender. She's smart, kind, funny, caring and just, perfect. And Lavender is, well, none of those things." **(AN: I LOVE Lavender bashing!)**

"You know, she's probably going to ask you who this girl is." Hermione stated. Without looking at her, he nodded. Hermione went on. "And you might want to tell her."

Ron drew away from the statue and faced Hermione. "I haven't told _anyone_ who this girl is. Not even Harry…or you." Hermione gave him another quizzical look. He simply shook his head and went on. "You're probably the one I should tell."

"Me?" She asked. "Why me?"

Ron took a deep breath and drew his eyes back to the statue, not daring to look at Hermione. He spoke in barely a whisper, so soft that Hermione had to lean in to hear what he was saying. "Because that girl, that perfect girl, is well, she's you." Ron let out a sigh of relief. That statement was like an enormously large weight that had been on his shoulders for the longest time.

Finally, because Hermione had not said anything, Ron forced him self to look at her. Her expression was unfathomable.

Then, slowly a smile began to form itself on her face. She looked into his eyes.

"Well, that certainly changes things." She said. Ron blinked, gaping in disbelief.

"That's all you're going to say?" Ron said incredulously. "That's it?"

"And this." She said. Then quickly, she leaned in an kissed him. **(AN: Honestly. Who didn't see this coming! Oh, this is getting so annoyingly cheesy!)**

When she pulled away, Ron was beaming. "That's more like it" And he leaned back in to kiss her, neither of them having any intentions to end it.

Lavender walked over to the tapestry next to them. Being a little occupied, neither of them noticed. She looked behind the tapestry. Nothing was there. She walked to the statue across from theirs and looked behind it. Once again, there was nothing. She walked to their statue, and looked behind it. She gasped. Well, she found what, or rather, _who _she was looking for.

"So that's how it is now?" The two jumped apart at the sound of her shrill voice, both turning redder than Ron's hair. "Fine! See if I care! I'll find someone else, someone _better_! Oh, De-a-n!" She ran off to the common room.

"Well." Ron said after a moment of silence.

"You see? I told you! If you reasoned and talked with her calmly, she would understand!" Hermione said laughing.

Ron laughed along with her and stood up. He offered his hand to her and helped out from behind the random, and once again ugly, statue.

"So." He said, his voice faltering a bit. "Er, are we, uh, going out now? Er, are you my girlfriend, I mean, uh, d-do you want to be?"

Hermione leaned up, kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Yes."

Ron took her hand and together they walked to the common room. "Are you ready to make it official?"

She smiled and nodded. "Ginny and Harry will love this."

Ron gave the password to the fat lady and the door swung open. They walked in, holding hands. All eyes were on them. Hermione was smiling shyly and Ron was grinning stupidly. The Gryffindors stared at them in disbelief.

Suddenly, someone started clapping. The entire common room, then, erupted with applause and laughter. Many people were saying "Finally!" and "I knew it!"

The two walked over to Harry, who was sitting by the window. Harry simply shook his head with an amused look on his face. Ginny walked over the group. She looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry back to Ron and back to Hermione. She burst into laughter. "Finally! It took you guys long enough. I mean at least since your second year!"

"Nah." Harry said, shaking his head. "It started the day they met on the train."

Lavender walked over to the group. Ron shuddered and sort of shrunk behind Hermione, glancing nervously at the door. Lavender looked expectantly at Harry, her hand extended. "Pay up." She said.

"Thanks Lavender." He said handing her 15 galleons.

"Sure." She said. "I'd do anything to get these two together!"

"Yeah. It was _very _convincing!" Ginny chimed in. She then leaned over to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. "Great plan, Harry!"

"WHAT!" Ron shouted.

Hermione put her hand over her face. "I don't believe you, Harry." She said, sounding more amused than anything.

"Lavender? He _paid_ you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yep." She said simply, shrugging.

He gaped. "But…and you…-and I…and... and he? ...And…" Ron stuttered.

Hermione turned and kissed him. She pulled away. Ron gave her a questioning look. "I had to shut you up." She said simply.

Ron put his arm around her waist and grinned. "I don't mind being shut up."

He leaned in and kissed her… yet again.

"I love you so much." He said beaming.

"I love you too." She said.

Ron started to lean in again, but he snapped back up and to face Lavender.

"Fifteen galleons!" He shouted astonishingly. "It took you _fifteen_ galleons to go out with me? FIFTEEN?"

Hermione hit him on the back of the head.

He turned back to her and kissed in response.

Fin.

**AN: Okay, all. That's it. I know I know. It was cheesy and sappy and too fluffy! No hurting the author! I understand that is was annoyingly cheesy…and that they kissed…a lot… You see, making them kiss a lot in fanfictions sort of makes up for them not kissing (yet) in the books. They will get together! Oh yes, they will! RONHERMIONE FOREVER!**

**Also, I've been asked to write a sequel…Although I don't completely feel like writing one… but, if the demand is there I will…**

… **Now… go review!**

**-MuggleGuitarist**


End file.
